Hey Arnold!
Hey Arnold! was a cartoon produced by Nickelodeon. Arnold Whatever you say Helga.- Arnold Shortman Arnold Shortman- The title character. Often called 'Football head' by Helga Pataki because of the shape of his head. He lives with his grandparents. His parents disappeared when they went to help the tribe of people who had accepted them as members of the tribe when they cured the Sleeping Illness that had plagued them years previously. His best friend is Gerald Johnson.He inherited his blonde hair from his father and his head shape from his mother. He is an optimist, but generally laid back. There has been very few times when his anger has been provoked.He went along with Helga's denial of the kiss in the movie of the same name as the series. In the unmade 'Jungle Movie' it is slated that Arnold kisses Helga while looking for his parents.In the unaired series 'The Pataki's' it would have revealed that he lives in San Lorenzo with his parents.It is revealed in the Episode 'The Journal' that Arnold was born during a volcanic eruption, which ceased when he was born. He was named Arnold after his mother's father. Helga Move it Football Head - Helga G. Pataki Helga Geraldine Pataki- The monobrowed, blonde bully of PS 118. Her home life is not the best. She often writes poetry about Arnold whom she loves but hides it by bullying him. Helga is frequently called by her Sister's name: Olga, by her father, Big Bob Pataki. Helga is capable of higher extent of emotions. Her grades range, which means that her lower grades are because she doesn't want to apply herself. Her best friend is Phoebe Heyerdahl, who seems to know of Helga's crush on Arnold, and when they talk about him, and Phoebe sees Arnold approaching she uses the code word 'Ice Cream." Helga is shown to be witty, she often makes snarky comments. She owns a Monitor Lizard which ate a parrot that kept reciting the poem that Helga had said aloud.It would have been revealed that she and Arnold dated but frequently got into arguments. It would have also been revealed that Miriam Pataki was an alcoholic, in 'The Patiki's,.' Gerald You're a bold kid Arnold.-'Gerald Johanssen' Gerald Johanssen- Arnold's best friend. Called 'Tall-hair boy' or 'Geraldo' by Helga. Gerald plays sports frequently. His family consists of his older Brother Jamie-O and younger sister Timberly, and his Parents. He is an African-American. He seems to return Phoebe's feelings for him, though never stated aloud. Phoebe and him were slated to be dating in the unaired Teen Nick series 'The Pataki's.' As stated before he is the middle child of his family, however neither he nor his siblings seem to be favored over the others. He is the keeper of urban legend stories, such as the one revolving around 'Stoop Kid.' He has a generally very 'smooth' voice. He often calls Arnold 'bold.' Phoebe Coming! - Phoebe Heyerdahl to Helga's inquiry if she's coming with her. Phoebe Heyerdahl- Half Japanese decent. Phoebe is the smartest one in their grade and often gets high grades. She is smaller than most of her classmates. Phoebe is Helga's best friend. She seems to know, unlike most characters, of Helga's crush on Arnold. Since Helga has told Phoebe to forget the convesation where Helga slipped and mentioned Arnold as being her obession, Phoebe reffers to Helga's crush (Arnold) as 'Ice Cream' when talking about said crushes. She does have a crush on Gerald, and they would have been dating in the unaired 'The Pataki's' series. Misc stuff Perry Arnold.png|Hmmm.....Does this remind you of anything? Kiss.jpg|Helga kisses Arnold in the Movie. Category:Cartoons Category:Wolf's Pages